The MarieRose
by Katy Ellis
Summary: A new treasure is calling to Jack, but to find it he needs the help of an old friends. Fortunately he has just the right chips to play.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first POTC fanfic, I've had the idea swimming around in my head for a while so I might as well get it down. This is a distinct work in progress and I have no idea how it will turn out or even if I will continue with this for more than a couple of chapters. I suppose it depends on what sort of reviews it gets, if any, so if you like it let me know.**

**This is a short chapter, just an introduction to the characters really.**

"Is this seat taken?"

A head looked up from the tankard of rum that was cradled between a surprisingly clean pair of pale hands, a smile flitted across the features of the revealed face. "Well well, Jack Sparrow. Be my guest." said a distinctly feminine voice as a slim booted leg pushed an empty chair out from the table for the visitor.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you don't mind." he said, straddling the offered seat and letting his eyes wander of his companion. Although dressed in male clothing she was very definately a woman, with curves in all the right places. Blue eyes so dark they were almost black twinkled expressively in a pale face that had only been slightly tanned by the Caribbean sun, beneath the hat he knew her hair was thick and long, dark and thickly threaded with silver.

"Come now Jackie, we haven't been on such formal terms for many a year."

"But not so nearly as informal as I would have liked." He leered, a throaty chuckle was the only response.

"So what brings you to find me Jack? I haven't seen you in a long time." And he hadn't changed in the slightest, she looked him over just as he had done her. Dreadlocked hair down to his waist, khol rimmed eyes and slightly drunken manner that was belied by the sharpness of his mischievous brown eyes.

"Can't a man seek out an old friend for a drink when he docks?" His tone hurt.

"Not if said man is you. You never look me up unless you want something." At that point a drunken man tottered past and, losing his balance, sprawled across their table. The two waited for him to recover and weave his way through the noisy crowd towards the bar, sliding his arm round a the plump waist of one of the many heavily made up women decorating the room.

Turning his gaze away from his progress Jack leaned in further towards her and dropped his voice. "What would you say if I said to you, my dear Deana, that I knew of a way to solve your little... problem." His hand gestured towards her lower limbs, currently encased in slightly worn black breeches. Her gaze sharpened and the laughter died out of them. The tankard was set aside as she lent forward and lowering her voice.

"I would say what do you want in return, you never do anything for nothing so spill."

"There is a treasure, very well known but untouched and available for the taking if one can but find it." He beckoned her closer with a be-ringed finger and breathed the rest in her ear, "The Marie-Rose."

"Ah... and you need me to retrieve it for you."

"Exactly. No one else can dive to those depths." In the dim light of the tavern they regarded each other from across the table, both in perfect understanding of what was in the mind of the other. "So... Will you do it?"

"Jack, if you can get me my fins back, you can have whatever you want."

"Careful what you promise darlin', you might get more than you bargained for."

Deana merely smiled serenely, her eyes glittering with promised adventure, and held out a hand. "Shake on it then Jack." He took her smooth hand in his calloused one and sealed their agreement. "And God help you if you are lying to me."

"Now when would I lie to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks to Howlongmustiwait for the review, it's very much appreciated.**

They left the tavern arm in arm, Deana matching his rolling steps, clearly he hadn't got his land legs back yet. When he turned them towards the docks she pulled him to a stop. "Your life might be on the ship Jack but mine is here, I will have to pick up a few things before gallivanting off with you. You go on, I will meet you on the docks soon."

"No chance luv, Tortuga is no place for a woman to walk alone."

In the dim light cast by the few still lit lamps she grinned, concern for her person was unlikely to be high on his list of worries. "This has been my home for over a year and no one has succeeded in mauling or molesting me yet. Don't worry Jack, I won't be making a run for it, you have the information I need." She left him quickly as yet another drunkard collided with them and a wench quickly took the vacated place at his side.

The general odor of Tortuga tended to permeate just about everything, a putrid mix of rum, unwashed bodies and the sickly sweet perfumes used by the whores as well as other unspeakable smells. Even after living here for eighteen months Deana wrinkled her nose as she side-stepped drunks and puddles of things she did not care to identify in the dark. Her home was away from the main town, away from the raucous sounds of revelry and a gentle breeze wafted the stench towards the sea rather than in-land. She had grown to love her home, the views of the sea and the fantastic sunrises and sunsets here never failed to fill her with awe.

This evening she had no time to enjoy the view. A candle had been left burning in the hall for her return and she used this to light the way to her bedchamber. It took a matter of minutes to pack a few belongings into a canvas bag and leave a brief note for the woman that came everyday to help with cleaning and cooking. Excitement sang through ever fiber of her being as she hurried back towards the harbor, if Jack was telling the truth her world may once again be put to right.

Ahead of her the silhouettes of ships loomed large, rolling slightly in what she could only describe as a relaxing manner, as the ocean swelled beneath their hulls. It was not difficult to find the ship she was looking for, it was the only one that had black sails and actually looked sea-worthy. Her approach had not gone unnoticed, a low call bade her climb the ramp set out ready and the owner of the voice appeared as she set foot on deck, catching her as she stumbled at going from steady land to moving ship. She had forgotten drastic that change felt at first.

"Mothers love, Miss Deana! Jack told us to expect someone but he didn't mention it would be you."

She grinned at the well known face revealed in the lamp light. "Evening Gibbs, been a fair few years since I last saw you. I didn't know you had taken up with Jack again."

"Aye, land life got a bit slow for me. Always sure of excitement when Jack Sparrow is around."

"Captain, it's Captain Jack Sparrow. How many times do I have to go over that?" Asked the man in question, appearing from the bowels of the ship to join us on deck with a pained look on his face. "Don't you have duties to attend to Mr Gibbs?" He asked somewhat huffily, reminding Deana as nothing more than a spoiled child.

"Aye Captain, sorry Captain." He winked and moved away as she rolled her eyes at the childishness of it all, Jack truly hadn't changed.

"While the crew get on with what they are supposed to be doing..." he cast a suspicious eye over the various sailors loitering about the deck, sending them scuttling out of eye-line, "why don't we continue out discussion in my cabin." An arm slipped sneakily round her waist as he spoke, drawing her towards said cabin while she pursed her lips and tried not to laugh.

"So you retrieved The Pearl, I had heard rumours that you finally had her back." She said as the door to his cabin closed behind them. He ran his hand over the gleaming black wood of the cabin walls, a loving expression in his eyes.

"Yes, at long last." Deana struggled to hear him, his voice was so quiet. A slow smile curved her lips, it was often said that the only thing Jack cared about was The Black Pearl and rum, in that order. It was quite clearly true. "But to more important matters..." He swung round and in one swift motion had plucked the hat from her head, letting her hair fall free. "It doesn't suit you darlin." A raised brow and questioning expression drew further explanation. "It's bigger than mine."

She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled inside her, of all the absurd conversations she had with Captain Sparrow this was rating high. "Then you can keep it Jack." She took her hat from his hand and pulled it down over his head in place of the tri-corn that had previously occupied that position. "But I do think it makes you look a bit feminine." He looked critically at his reflection in a polished silver plate.

"Mm, then I won't wear it. But you can't either." The old tri-corn was rammed securely back in place and hers was thrown to one side.

"Now try to be serious Jack."

"I'm always serious, don't know why you think I am not."

"What you said earlier, do you truly have the knowledge to help me?"

"Of course I do."

The fact that he could not quite meet her eyes raised her suspicions, if he had lied to her... "Jack.." a warning tone in her voice.

"Fine, I don't know." He raised his hands in defence as she moved forwards, "But I know someone who does know." She stopped in her tracks, her hand caressing the hilt of the sword hanging at her hip. "Have you heard of Calypso?"

**Please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I just want to know if it is worth it to carry this on.**


End file.
